How hard could it be ?
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: one shot About Jim getting alittle taste of baby sitting ... Spin off of Love in the stars  how hard could it be to watch a little rockatairian Felind ?


a/n this is a little OS taking place between Love in the stars and Dream among Stars. which is not up yet . I own...nothing but the ppl not in Treasure planet those ppl belong to Disney.

"Scar...Scar c'mon get up." "hmmm? Beth whattya want?" "Mom and aunt Sarah are taking us shopping remember?" "Oh Yeah." Scarlet got up brushed back her now short hair that was cut into a bob three inches below her chin bone. Her hair was curly but she had all the curl cut out so it was whispy or wavy. Beth on the otehr hand kept her's sitting right on her shoulders her aburn hair was straight just like Amelias but she had bangs in the frount unlike Scar whom had side bangs. 

Scar decided to dress in her favorite color which ironicly was red and a pair of loose fitting jeans. she was experimenting with make up but mostly just eyeliner. It made her dark brown eyes pop out even more. She found her sneakers and put them on and walked down to where Amelia and Sarah were having a conversation over coffee.

"ah good morning Scarlet I see Bethany's got you up." "Yes ma'am. " "Hello Scarlet ." "Hi ."

Then Bethany came running down the stairs when she got there she was wearing a pletied skirt with a pink tank top. And her hair was pulled back with a ribbion.

"Is dad keeping Becca?" Beth asked grabbing a cinnimon roll from the top of the range. "No I'm afraide he's got to run and do something in town So we're taking Rebecca."

Scarlet thought for a moment and said , "Can I go with him? " "Oh no i'm sure you'll have more fun with Amelia and Sarah then you would with me at the bank and all that fun stuff. " He said making his way into the room holding Rebecca and her diaper bag handing these items to his wife.

You dont know how wrong you are.." Rebecca was a cute baby but annoying. She liked to bite , drool and throw things. the biteing and throwing things was the worst part , for a five month old she had a pretty good arm.

"Have fun today love...would you do me a favor and-" "Check on the _Legacy?"_ "yes." "Certainly will do love , Try not to run us bankrupt." He joked accually if it wasnt for all of them needing new cloths she would be going with Alton , she hated shopping.

"I'll try."They kissed as he went for his coat and went outside. "Well as soon as your fun gets here Sarah we'll be off as well. " She said as Becca reached for her hair. "Let it go." She said and Becca complied only to set into giggles and coos afterwards . She had broken Alton's reading glasses by grabbing them and Throwing them out the second story windowall in a matter of 5 seconds before any one could react.

And now she was lernign to crawl and with her being so tiny loosing her was quite easy. Other than all that Becca was a joy to have around. But her parents loved her to no end.

As to be expected . "Hey guys im here!" Jim said coming the door. Hearing Jim's voice Becca sqirmed in Amelia's arms. "Sorry guys I had to take Ariah to the doctor this morning." "And how's the little one? And what are we having?" Amelia asked.

"Good and a boy." "Thats great son!" Sarah said hugging him. "Yeah well.." "thats what you wanted isnt it? Becca let go." Becca had now began to nibble on her mothers hand. "Yes it is." He smiled.

"Name?" "Uh thinking about James Jason." "J.J" Scarlet said allowed.

"Yeah." "Well come along everyone the mall awaits." Once there Sarah and Amelia looked at one another and Amelia said , "James since you are a soon to be father I am leaving you with Becca." "Uh Becca?" Jim started to panic is ANYTHING happened to that baby it would be his life.

"Yes why dont you , Scarlet , and Bethany all run along and get your things and you shall meet Amelia and I back here in two hours , for lunch." Amelia handed each of the girls 100 dollers to spend on clothing counting shoes.

She and Alton had been saving so they could go get clothing. Amelia and Alton's clothing was still good So 100 for them was good since becca only needed a few new outfits as well her being so tiny they didnt cost much as all.

After walking for a while Jim complained , "How does Amelia and Alton carry her like this.." "Simple you have the stroller on your arm. " Scarlet pointedout to captain clueless.

"Right.." "I dont think she goes in that way." Beth said as Jim had Rebecca strapped in backwards. "Dont they face the other way? " "Only when there in a car and new borns jeeze Jim get it together. " Scarlet said teasingly.

"Okay well now that shes fixed lets see hmmm Okay first do you guys want to cloths shop or shoe?" "Listen to you Mister mom." Scarlet joked.

"Funny Scarlet. " After a moment Two girls walked over with sunkissed hair one was brunette the other was blonde both with what you could tell were beach tans.

"Awh isnt that sweet Calli! " " Sure is Is she yours? " the blonde named Calli asked. "Uh well no she's a friends of mine but uh they were busy So I offrd to watch there kids for them. " He said with a smug look on his face.

"Ah your wife is so lucky!" With that the two walked away . Jim picked Rebecca up and said , "why oculdn't you have been here when I was single!" she just giggled in reply.

"Quite useing the baby to drra attention to you and lets go into Ambercrombie. " when they came out of there Scarlet bought one top so did Beth while Jim spent half his paycheck.

"Lets go to Justice next! " Bethany said running in there while Jim and Scarlet mouned.

After that Scarlet went into Hot topic . Her and Jim found more things in there . "Okay lets go into Areopostal then journeys. then we'll have time to met Aunt Amelia and Sarah."

At Journey's Scarlet and Bethany went in first followed by Jim. He put the stroller with Rebecca sleeping right at the door so they could see her.

Rebecca woke up noticeing she was wasnt movingand realized she was alone. So she simply crawled out of the stroller Since Jim haddnt tightend her strap.

After making there purchaises Scarlet looked at Jim . "Uh Jim we gotta problem." "not now Scar." "Fine don't listen but the baby your suppose to be watching is gone!"

Bethany and Jim both looked at her in horror then to the stroller to find it Rebecca-less.

"Okay no time to panic. " Jim said calm. "Yeah I mean whats the worst thing that could happen? Her being kiddnapped for money and my aunt and uncle killing you?" "your not helping Scar! UGH where can a barely foot long baby get off to?"

"You really dont know Becca." "Okay enough with the freaking me out . now Beth you look that way Scar you go that way met back here in five minuets!" He shouted and ran off to the oppisate Direction.

After five minuets they all met back up Anything?" Bethnay shook her head and he looked at Scar. "Do I look like I have a baby?"

"I'm dead...the captain is going to kill me...then she'll leave just enough of me for her husband to finish off." he sat down with his head in his hands. "Becca.." Bethnay. "Yeah I know im sorry Beth.." "No Becca!" "Bethany would you let it go!"

"No I see her!" "Hi there again we found your baby!" It was the two girls from before. "ah thank you so much!Can i do any thing?" "got any brothers?"

After they left Amelia and Sarah appered from around the corner. Sarah talking a mile a minute. The came Alton behind Amelia apparently he had finished his business.

"There you all are!" Amelia scolded. "Were only five minutes late aunt Amelia." Scarlet said rolling her eyes. "i'll take that James." Alton said getting Rebecca. "She wasn't any trouble ...was she? " "Oh no!" Jim started , "not at all." Scarlet finished. "what about the-" Scarlet elbowed her in the ribs.

"Well then just think you'll have those joys with your own James." Amelia smiled. Jus tthen Jim about faint dead away into the foutain if Scarlet and Beth haddn't caught him. "did I say the wrong thing?" Amelia asked Alton. "He's so excited!" Sarah exclaimed. "Yeah thats it. "Scarlet mumbled.

"Come along then lets go have lunch. "

A/n yay! this is my cute little OS to get you pumped for the third installment :D :D :D


End file.
